Allie Frazier
Allie Frazier, born to Eden and Corban Frazier, had an extremely rough upbringing and that often reflect in her overall persona and within the persona of 'The Blue Blur', with her temper often being very short and leading her to resort to violence rather than negotiations. Allie works alongside Jacen Ianros, who too is trying to help people around [[Reprisal|'Reprisal']],' '''but their ideals often lead them to conflict with one another, with ''Jacen trying to talk his way out of a situation, and Allie fighting her way out. Notable quote: "Bad people have done horrible things to me in my life... I feel like it's my job to make others better, so they don't have to share that pain..." - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros Backstory Allie was born to Eden ''and ''Corban Frazier,' but quickly learned exactly what she was born into. At the age of 3, she realised her father was ferociously beating her mother. And for the next few years she watched on as the beatings got worse and worse. At the age of around 5, she finally spoke up against her father when he did so, despite her mother demanding ''Allie stopped. Allie wouldn't learn why, until she too started getting beatings. This lasted for the next 16 years of her life until one day... ''Corban beat Eden to the point of her death. Overrun with grief and fuelled by her rage, Allie lashed out and ended up killing her father when she pushed him down the staircase, breaking his neck. Fearing she would go to prison, she quickly packed up her belongings and ran away. For the next 3 years, she spent her life living on the streets, stealing food from various markets around Reprisal, and quickly learned what the people of the city were like. She was shocked to see just how common her situations was, with many young people forced to live on the streets and fight for their survival. She decided that she needed to help people, so they didn't have to live in her situation and would have to relate to her pain and suffering. Allie spent the next year training herself to adapt to her elements and learning a variety of combat styles, from ranged weaponry to martial arts. Allie then earned enough money as a hired mercenary to buy herself an old hidden blade from the black market. She used this skills and her new weapon to help save people... But Allie still wasn't entirely prepared for the people that inhabited Reprisal'', ''and failed miserably upon trying to save a woman in distress. Allie was about to be murdered by the criminal she tried to stop, until '''The Golden Watcher''' ''appeared to save her. He quickly dispatched the criminal and saved Allie, dressing her wounds with various supplies on his person. She knew well of '''The Golden Watcher', and was highly influenced by him to start her life of helping people, so when he came to save her, she was beyond ecstatic. He spent the next hour with her in that dark alley, just talking and making sure she was okay. She told him of why she was there in the first place, and how he influenced her to start saving people. She told him of how she wanted to help him, and be like him, making people happy and keeping them safe. He was extremely disappointed, and felt it was his fault that she got hurt... She asked if they could work together, him training her and teaching her how not to be so 'hot-headed'... But he simply replied with: "If I wanted you to be like me, I would be urging you to make a stupid and crazy decision that takes control of your life and leaves you lonely." Allie was infuriated by this. She saw that he thought very little about the effects of what he was doing. Who he was saving, and what effect he had on Reprisal. She spoke up about this: "I want to help! You can't do this alone!". But he said something that made her realise why he does what he does: "I'm this way '''because' I do this alone. I don't want to get anyone hurt because of me." Despite what he said, ''Allie ''was not going to give up easily and following her recovery, she began stalking The Watcher, following him and attempting to help him from time to time, constantly pestering him about working together... Though he always managed to lose her. One day, he finally gave in to her constant annoyance and agreed to work alongside her. He brought her back to his hideout where he revealed who he was and why he became: '''The Golden Watcher'. Although Jacen was very reluctant to trust her at first, he felt extremely relieved to finally confide in someone and trust again. The two did a number of missions, helping various people around Reprisal'' ''and although he feared Allie would be hurt, he saw just how much she enjoyed helping people... And she saw the exact same in him. He eventually decided to give her the alias: 'The Sapphire Streak, based on her attire and hair colour along with her impeccable speed, which he was somewhat jealous of, though he'd never admit it. In time, the two became the best of friends, and although they do have their spats at time (especially regarding Allie's recklessness), they always end up apologising to one another and making up... Always enjoying every moment as they help make their city a better place. Appearance Allie has a few streaks of her hair dyed two shades of blue. There is no real meaning behind this unlike Jacen, but Allie has come to love that style and continually keeps that look. Allie has a number of scars over her body, most of the worst ones being from her abusive father, particularly the one on her left thigh, where a broken bottle sliced her leg open which required a number of stitches and a lot of painkillers. Allie has very deep blue eyes, making her entire attire blend that much more. Personality Allie is quite openly about her bisexuality, and will often hit on those she finds attractive, even when working. Jacen has no problem with her orientation, but he does get extremely annoyed how easily she gets distracted while they're supposed to be helping others or stopping terrible people. Because Allie and Jacen spend so much time together, many assume that they are a couple, though this is a common misconception. But if Allie were to be completely honest... She does secretly have feelings for him, though she knows it would never work, as he far too fixated on his work, besides... She does enjoy floating between others. Allie is always quite headstrong and fierce, especially when it comes to confrontation. She will often resort to violence, while Jacen tries to talk his way through a situation, as he always seems to do. Quotes "But you '''are' a hero... A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. And that defines you more than anything..."'' - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros "What keeps me going is the thrill, the possibility that one day I might finally get what I want, to make a difference... Even though the reality is, I probabably never will..." - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros "For a long time, pain was a constant friend in my life... Only after not having it, do I realise I actually kind of miss it..." - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros "I grew up in a household watching 'Dying to Win', being completely helpless as I watched my father brutally beat my mother, and being too weak to stop him from hurting me too... That's enough to screw anyone up." - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros "My wounds may heal, and my scars may show, years will pass... But the feeling of waking up as a normal person amongst my friends and family, to have things back to normal... That feeling will never disappear..." - Allie Frazier to Jacen Ianros being written.